Lord of the Future and Lady of the West
by animegirlmiranda
Summary: What if Sesshomaru was from the future? What if Kagome was the lady of the West? A completely alternate universe where this feudal fairytale starts off much different. Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! First chapter of my next fanfic is here! This is completely au but the characters themselves personality wise will be about the same. Some seem a bit oc at first but stick with me it'll be explained! Thanks for reading! I really worked hard on this! Hope you enjoy it!

-AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru walked briskly up the long set of stairs. His destination a small shrine his family had been in charge of for generations.

"I don't know what's got your briefs in a twist, this gets us out of that stuffy office." Inuyasha called out smartly out of arm reach from his half-brother.

"Shut up half breed or I will do it for you." Sesshomaru growled out at his half sibling.

Inuyasha shut up but rolled his eyes as he hung back giving Sesshomaru more space.

Yes, Sesshomaru thought, he should indeed be happy to be out of the office however to be ordered by his father to undertake this particular job had him seething.

He had refused at first, until given the ultimatum. "Check on the shrine or I'll demote you."

Never in his fifty years of life had his father given such a command.

His father owned and ran a large company, Sesshomaru was second in command, after him was several mangers one including Inuyasha. And it would be a cold day in hell before he was on the same level as him.

"Sessy darling why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would of dressed up!" A loud obnoxious voice rang out as Sesshomaru stepped up the last step.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. This human woman was the very reason he did not want to be here.

Inuyasha suddenly remember why Sesshomaru hated going here.

"Hey Saya just here to check the shrine." Inuyasha cut joining Sesshomaru on the top step.

Sesshomaru eyes flicked in his direction, silently reminding himself to let the hanyou get one pass on a beating from distracting the idiotic woman.

Saya a heavy set middle age woman who acted much younger pouted at the half demon.

It was ironic really. They were about the same age but because demons aged one year for ever two human years, until reaching the age of twenty-five, he actually looked much younger than her.

Demons after reaching twenty-five (really fifty in human years) slowed down aging where now a year took fifty-hundred years depending on the demon.

What wouldn't Saya do to have the looks of a twenty-five year old for fifty to hundred years?

"Oh, Yashy it's just so sad your taken now, I had such hope for you." Saya said flipping her fake blond hair away from her shoulders.

Something stupid Sesshomaru supposed shaking his head slightly.

He was already yards away checking the grounds to make sure everything was up to par.

The grounds were swept and in good standing. Sesshomaru noted as he walked up to the main shrine.

He walked under the torii glancing briefly at it noting that a new coat of paint had been added recently.

He continued on pausing to look at the komainu that seem to glare back at him. Blinking he turned from them and entered the main shrine.

The room was clean, it held the normal candles as well as the bell.

What was unique with this particular shrine was right underneath the bell lay an ancient well.

The bone eaters well.

Sesshomaru walked up to the bell, looks like all was in order.

Some sprinkling of a feeling told him he should ring the bell just to be sure.

With a quick tug on the rope the bell rang.

The ringing echoed around him as it did he froze.

The water that had been peaceful in the well below rippled to life.

"What in the -" Sesshomaru said looking down at the now bubbling water.

He took a step back as the water got fiercer.

"Hey Sesshomaru you so owe me one!" Inuyasha said opening the shrines doors.

Sesshomaru put his hand up to stop Inuyasha as the water now had swarmed around him in droplets.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha shouted.

The water launched itself at Sesshomaru encasing him. Within seconds the water had sucked Sesshomaru back into the well.

Inuyasha ran over to the well looking in.

"Sesshomaru!" He called. Looking down the well was empty.

Sesshomaru was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome sat on a silk cushion, as the head miko of the shrine she was visiting, poured her tea.

"It's an honor to have you here my lady." The head miko said.

Kagome nodded at the woman as she glanced around at her guards.

One stepped forward dutiful and took a small sip of the tea offered.

After a moment, the guard nodded and stepped back in line.

The head miko was clearly upset by this although trying to hide it.

"Can never be too careful these days." Kagome said eyeing the old woman and waging her reaction.

"Here my lady." Her General Sango said coming forward and offering her a handkerchief to wipe the tea cup with.

Kagome slowly wiped the edge of the cup then looked up at the miko. "Now why have you asked me here?"

The head miko gulped. She really hoped she had been right in calling lady Kagome of the four lords. Her shrine was in the middle of the four territories It was vital to keep the peace.

"My lady I have discovered some unusual activity and wished to report it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. "Go on."

"The bone eaters well has become active again, My lady." The old miko said.

"Interesting." Kagome said taking a sip of her tea and glancing the direction of said well. "Tell me, why have you told me this, and not the other lords?"

The old woman swallowed. Of course lady Kagome would already know she was the first to be told. By what means she had no idea.

"My lady, I thought a powerful miko like yourself would be the best suited to know such a thing." The elder said bowing her head.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, well done, I will remember this."

The old miko relaxed some. She had been correct in giving the information to her.

"Now tell me more of what the well being active entails?" Kagome asked.

Before the old miko could answer a wave a power was felt. The power coming from the direction of the well.

"Miroku! Sango! Go investigate." Kagome directed. Her generals nodding and running out the door on her orders.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru didn't know which way was up.

He was hurling through the air to some unknown place. The lights flickering and swaying around him made him dizzy. When he thought he could take it no more, it abruptly stopped.

With a loud thud, he was unceremoniously thrown out of the well.

Quickly getting his bearings he landed on his feet in a crouching position his eyes trained downwards. Grass? Was he not back at the shrine?

Standing slowly, he looked around the new area he was in.

A forest lay to his right and left, ahead of him a small path that lead to an old timely village.

Was he at some kind of feudal Japan reenactment? When had his father given Saya the ok for this?

"Stay where you stand demon!" A voice rang out, much to his irritation.

Looking forward at the two humans that stood a few yards ahead of him.

"Enough I have no wish to be part of whatever game this is." Sesshomaru said taking a step forward.

The well sprung back to life as he moved away from it an energy like he had never felt before engulfed him.

"What in kami's name is going on?" Sango asked as Miroku pulled them both back.

Sesshomaru felt as his very soul was being torn apart as parts of his yokai and self were ripped from him. Green energy balls flying from him. The pain was agonizing and yet he could do nothing to stop it.

He watched in horror as is nails shrank on his hand. His sliver hair whipping around him turned jet black. His fangs turning blunt and harmless.

Next his senses, his eye sight weakened, his hearing lessened and to his dismay his sense of smell was all but completely gone.

With a thump Sesshomaru landed back on the ground.

Miroku and Sango looked on with their mouths agape.

The great Sesshomaru had been reduced into a human.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome stood outside the shrine eyes trained in the sky as she watched green balls of yokai fly through the sky at random directions. What on earth was going on.

"My lady what are your orders?" The old miko asked.

Kagome looked back at her. "Tell no one of what has happened here, if anything new transpires send word immediately."

"Yes my lady." She bowed.

Kagome instructed that some of her guards were to stay at the shrine.

Then proceeded to make her way up the hill that held the bone eaters well.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sango grasped her hiraikotsu as she watched the stranger cautiously.

"Please, uh, sir won't you come with us?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru stood shaking his head. All of his yokai was gone. He had no acid claws, no strength or speed. His yokai cloud and acid whip surely gone as well. Just terrific.

"If you would kindly come with us, I'm sure our lady would much like to meet you." Miroku tried again.

Lady? Glancing at their clothes and then the village his stomach sank. This wasn't a reenactment. This was the real. He was in the past.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A dark being watched a ball of green light fly through the sky from his palace window.

With clawed fingers, he swept his looks long black hair back from his face turning towards the door.

"Guard!" He shouted and guard came running at his command.

"Go tell the general he and his men are to get that green power."

"Yes my lord." The guard said bowing lowly and running to do his orders.

The Lord's pointed ears twitched following the movements of his guard.

His navy-blue gash of his demonic markings warmed in the light as he turned back to the window.

He chuckled low to himself licking his fangs as he did. Things were finally starting to go his way.

XxxxxxxxxxX

His powers and yokai may have been stripped from him, but Sesshomaru was still a wonderful tactician.

Bending down he grabbed two fistfuls of dirt then quickly threw it at the humans in front of him.

Both yelped as the hard dirt sunk into their eyes.

"Dammit! Come back here!" Sango called as she desperately tried to clear her eyes with her hand.

Miroku washes his eyes with water he had in a pouch handing it to Sango when finished.

"Why can't any of them be civil? Come peacefully? No, much rather throw dirt in your eyes." Miroku muttered.

Once their eyes had been cleared they started to run towards the forest where Sesshomaru had surely run off to.

"What happened." Kagome rang out as Miroku and Sango turned to see Kagome walking towards them.

After an explanation, Kagome frowned.

"We must find this man, if he is as powerful as just one of those balls of yokai I felt, we do not want our enemies getting him first. Kagome said.

Nodding her guards and generals ran in to the forest.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru was exhausted a something he wasn't at all use to feeling.

He had run until the sun set, and continued more carefully because of his now human senses.

He has surmised that the humans chasing him would stop for night fall so if he continued on even at a slow pace he should be able to avoid capture. At least for now.

As he walked he heard a soft humming.

He turned to the left in the direction the sound was coming from. When he did he noticed a soft green glow.

Feeling compelled he walked towards it. An eyebrow raising as he took in the sight.

A young girl no older than eight was humming softly as she crouched low. She held a stick in her hand and was poking at a green ball of his yokai.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked the child.

The child quickly looked up at him dropping the stick.

Noticing her nervousness Sesshomaru added "I will not harm you child."

The little girl smiled up at him a few teeth missing he noticed as she did.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Rin." The little girl said quietly.

"Where are your parents?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"They were killed." Rin said looking down and picking the stick up again to continue to poke the ball of yokai.

"Hnn, Rin, I am Sesshomaru." He said

Rin smiled at him "Do you want to poke the green ball with me Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the softening of his eyes as he looked down at the small child. "That green ball actually belongs to me, it is my yokai."

"Oh." She exclaimed backing up and letting him pick up the green shimmering ball.

When his hands clasped the ball, light flashed lighting up the clearing in a green glow. It shined bright around them before returning into Sesshomaru.

Clasping his hand on his chest at the sudden surge of pain he felt as his body began to change.

His claws and fangs grew back and his sliver hair and gold eyes returned. All except his markings his appearance was back to normal.

Sesshomaru looked down at his now clawed hands in satisfaction. But his hands became blurry as his returned yokai and exhausted state caught up to him.

The last thing he saw before his eyes were forced close was little Rin looking worriedly over him.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome was frustrated.

The search party she had sent out had just returned empty handed.

They had stopped searching as they hit the end of the western land border.

If this person they chased had gone into any other Territory she could of had her people follow him. But no, it he had to go into the northern lands.

That lord and herself were not on good terms.

She grimaced at remembering his proposal on them joining their lands together by marriage.

She would never marry that slime ball.

Aisanai Kage, his very name meant unwelcomed darkness.

And that was indeed what he was.

Kagome would have felt sorry for him if he had not lived up to that name he was given.

His mother, the lady of the north had been forced by a demon to bear his child.

Threatened by the demon her husband, lord of the north, could not end the pregnancy nor the child without the demon killing her people.

Aisanai's birth brought his mother's demise. The only one that regardless of circumstance did indeed love him.

When the lord of the north died Aisanai took over, no heir from the lord and no one daring to stop him.

His first act of business was hunting down and killing the demon that sired him. One of his very few good deeds, although for his own benefit.

Yes, Aisanai's story was a sad one but that did not excuse his actions.

He ruled with an iron fist, no mercy was given by him. He believed an eye for an eye and regardless of circumstance the law was to be followed out.

No matter if the offender was a mere child or elderly, rich or poor none were spared. Even those acting in their defense were still punished.

Kagome sighed as she sat on her silken cushion in her palace.

If it had only been his unwavering laws that would be one thing. But he also sought out power ravenously.

Which Kagome summarize was the only reason he even wanted to marry her in the first place.

That was why she had to find this powerful being that had come from the bone eaters well. If Aisanai was to get ahold of him no telling what would happen.

XxxxxxxxxxX

The clacking of his harden leather boots echoed across the grounds as he walked. His guards and servant bowing and trembling as he past.

A cold sneer crosses his features as he approached his general.

"Explain." He simply stated cold red eyes assessing the general as he swallowed.

"Lord Kage we have found the source of power you were looking for." The general said bowing.

Aisanai smirked. "Bring it to me."

Nodding the general motioned for a soldier to come forth.

The soldier knelt and opened a box and held it out to his lord bowing.

Aisanai grinned as he picked up the glowing green ball of power.

As he held it he felt the power swarm into him. Like wasps flying rapidly it buzzed around inside him. He flexed his clawed hands and watched as acid dropped from them.

"Interesting." Aisanai said watching as it dropped. Looking at the soldier on front of him his grin widened as he flung the acid his way.

The soldier shrieked in pain as he collapsed on the ground the acid eating through his face then skull.

The soldier lay motionless as the acid continued to eat through him slowly.

Lord Kage let out a cruel laugh as he turned from the scene pocketing the ball of yokai.

XxxxxxxX

After searching all of the shrine grounds and questioning Saya, Inuyasha was stuck with only one option.

Taking out his cellphone he called the one person who could surely help.

"Hey dad, you're not going to believe this..." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

So many great review! Thank you so much! I will be updating at least one a month maybe every two week, depending on my schedule. Also i have two one shots and a chapter story completed if anyone is interested! Again thank you for reading and please review!

-AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru's mind fogged into consciousness as he heard someone yelling nearby.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw yellow and orange fabric swaying in front of him. Blinking he realized it was the young girl, Rin, he believed her name was, standing over him with her arms spread wide.

Was she protecting him?

Quickly looking around the clearing he saw a boar demon grunting and stomping its foot a few yards away. The furious look in its eyes not promising anything good.

"Go away! I won't let you hurt him!" Rin yelled picking up her stick and wielding it like a sword.

Sesshomaru quickly got up and pushed the girl behind him.

"Rin, hide I will take care of him." Sesshomaru said eyes not leaving the boar's.

Rin nodded and quickly obeyed hiding in the trunk of a tree behind him and peeking out of one of the holes at him.

Glancing quickly back to make sure she was indeed safe Sesshomaru turned back to the boar.

Moving slowly to the side he watched as the boar turn slightly towards him.

Now that Rin was not directly behind them Sesshomaru calculated his next move.

If he had any of his full yokai the boar would be long dead.

He didn't have his speed or stamina nor anything besides his looks. What he did have was his fangs and claws. He would have to time this perfectly. The boar was surely faster and stronger then him as he was currently.

The boar decided he had enough waiting stomping his foot springing forwards.

Sesshomaru jumped less than a second later barely dogging the board sharp tusks.

Not waiting a moment Sesshomaru jumped up and ran towards the boar.

The boar having completely missed Sesshomaru has skidded and got its tusks stuck in a tree. Just as Sesshomaru had predicted it would.

Jumping as high as his more human than demon legs would let him, he managed to jump on top of the boars back.

Holding the boar tight with his thighs Sesshomaru jabbed his clawed hands into the boar's eyes.

The boar squealed shaking his head.

Sesshomaru crouched on the boar's back jumping up using the momentum to push his claws deeper into the boar's skull.

Finishing his back flip, he landed in the ground in front of the boar.

The boar gave a moan of death as it fell to the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Ok, your telling me, that Sesshomaru, got sucked down an old magical well?"

"Yes! Quit making me repeat myself Nuriel!" Inuyasha said heatedly. If his father believed him easy enough he didn't understand why Nuriel wouldn't.

Nuriel a black kitsune shrugged.

"Well you've played pranks on me before but I guess it is pretty farfetched for Sesshomaru to play along." Nuriel said his long black fox ears twitching as he rubbed his chin.

Inuyasha sighing crossing his arms. "Exactly, the bastard wouldn't go along with me on something like this."

Nuriel shrugged again as he walked up the steps of the shrine.

"Besides you've pulled way more 'pranks' on me and Sesshomaru for matter than I ever have." Inuyasha grumbled.

The kitsune smirked at that.

"Any way I hope you'll be able to fix this, until Sesshomaru gets back I'm stuck with all his work." Inuyasha said.

"We will see." Nuriel said walking up the shrine steps.

The InuTaisho had suggested, more like insisted, that Nuriel take a look at the well and see if any fox magic had been placed on it. Thinking that that might of been the reason of Sesshomaru's disappearance.

Reaching the last step, Inuyasha grimace as Saya was there to meet them.

"Oh, Yashy dear! Your father didn't mention you were bringing such a handsome friend." She said winking at Nuriel.

Nuriel twitched his tail a fake smile on as his spine tingled with unease. No wonder Sesshomaru protested so strongly on going here.

Nodding towards Saya he quickly stepped past her towards the shrine.

"Sorry Saya we don't have time to talk got to check out the shrine." Inuyasha said following Nuriel quickly.

"Oh poo!" The woman said. "Well you let me know if you need anything." She said perking up a bit.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxX

With notable disgust Sesshomaru threw down the two mangled boar eyes he held.

Looking down at his bloody and dirty designer suit he sighed. He hadn't gotten himself dirty from a kill since he was a child.

He turned towards the tree trunk the little girl was in.

"It's safe to come out now, I've killed the boar." Sesshomaru said walking towards her.

Rin stood and hopped out of the trunk. "You were amazing Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed,

He raised an eyebrow at the suffix she had added to his name, but nodded at her. "Is there a stream nearby?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yes! This way!" Rin said happy to help.

The girl led him to a stream not far off where he washed the blood off him as best he could.

As he did the girl busied herself in picking berries for breakfast.

Noticing the girl looked a bit thinner than would be considered healthy, he grabbed a few fish for them to eat as well.

Starting a fire to cook the fish, and help him dry off, Sesshomaru then sat back and watched Rin.

She had offered him some of her berries, but he had politely declined. Rin now sat on a rock swinging her feet back and forth as they skimmed the ground.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said the girl turned towards him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin replied.

Back tracking from what he originally wanted to say Sesshomaru instead asked "Why do you call me lord? And sama?"

Rin smiled at him. "Surely someone like you must be a lord!"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked eyebrow raised. She was making less sense by the second.

"Well, your strong and graceful and really pretty, surely you're a lord!" Rin said "but I won't tell anyone if it's a secret!" She added.

Sesshomaru felt a smile drift over his features as he regarded the child. Rin beamed at him. His smiled disappearing just as fast as it came, he looked away. "I am no lord."

Rin's smile didn't falter as she nodded and gave a conspiring wink. "Ok Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru mentally shrugged it off. If she wanted to call him lord he wouldn't stop her.

Giving her a cooked fish then taking one for himself he asked the question he had intended to the first time. "Rin, do you know where the closet village is?"

Rin bit into her fish and nodded fish and all as she chewed down. "Yesh I cam pake pew." Rin said mouth full of fish.

"Maybe shallow before speaking?" Sesshomaru suggested.

Taking a gulp of water from a jug she had she chirped. "Yes, I can take you!"

Sesshomaru nodded and handed her another fish to the small girl's delight.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After a few hours of walking, Rin chatting the whole way, Sesshomaru and Rin could see the village not far ahead of them.

As the village came into view the small girl was somber and quiet.

Glancing towards her, Sesshomaru noticed she was watching her feet rather than look ahead.

"Rin, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"My family was killed there." She said quietly as she stopped walking.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the girl. This was not his specialty at all. Fighting and business? Sure. Consoling a small human girl, not so much.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He ventured. When the girl said nothing, he added. "Sometimes it helps one improve to have someone else to carry some of the burden."

Rin scrunched up her face in thought. "You mean if I tell you, you'll help carry my hurt and it'll go away?"

Sesshomaru nodded. It would certainly help if the girl believed it would as well.

Rin took a deep breath then let it out. "A couple months ago, bandits came to that village." She said.

"We were visiting my gram but then they came." Rin said tears beginning to shine in her eyes. "They burned and killed people. My parents told me to run into the forest with my gram."

Sesshomaru nodded and put his hand on her head.

"But Gram got stuck in her house when the fires got worse." Rin said tears silently slipping down her face.

"My Gram helped me out a window, when I got out my parents were guarding the door, then the bandits killed them." Rin's little face was streaming tears as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I was so scared I ran and ran and ran far into the forest, but, but I could of helped them or gotten Gram out of the house but I didn't!" Rin said bawling now into her hands.

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress his growing instinct any longer. He gathered the girl into his arms and held her as she cried.

They sat there as she cried and he patted her back somewhat awkwardly. Even if everything in him was telling him to comfort this poor girl, he was still not used to it.

After a while the girl settled down sniffing and hiccupping every few minutes.

"Thank you for telling me Rin." Sesshomaru said.

The little girl looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked.

Rin blinked for a few moments then nodded. "Yes, much better, thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said setting her down when she released him.

"Are you ready?" He gestured ahead towards the town.

Rin still looked a bit uneasy but nodded.

"I will not leave you unprotected." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled then held his hand as they walked on.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Miroku let out a heavy sigh. "Traveling with my dearest Sango and yet she ignores me in favor of another man." He said dramatically.

Sango rolled her eyes as she put down her tea cup. They sat in a small tea house eating lunch.

"I'm only thinking of that yokai that escaped us." She said.

"So you admit it!" He accused.

"Oh, knock it off, my thoughts aren't nice when it comes to him." Sango said.

"So, they are when they come to me?" Miroku said wagging an eyebrow and setting a hand on her back.

Sango blushed "Well," her faced then turned red with anger as she smacked the monk across the face. "Hentai!"

Miroku sunk into the seat across from her muttering "worth it." Under his breath.

"Stop your nonsense we are on a mission monk!" Sango said in a hush tone looking around for unwanted listeners.

Miroku shrugged And Sango sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru and Rin strolled into the village.

For having been attacked recently by bandits, it was in pretty good standing. A few homes still showed signs of fire damage but most were either rebuilt or repaired.

Rin stared at a home nearby, one of the few still not repaired completely.

"Your grandmother's home?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Rin nodded.

By now they were getting a few odd looks and some villagers seemed on guard.

You don't see a yokai in a dirty business suit with a little human girl every day after all.

Not paying any mind to the villagers but keeping an eye on them he walked with Rin up to her gram's home.

As they did an old woman opened the flap of the door and stared hard up at him.

"What do ye want demon?" The old woman said.

She was in miko garbs wearing an eyepatch from what looked like a fairly fresh wound.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her when Rin gasped.

Looking down at her, she was frozen with tears running down her face.

Sesshomaru started to growl at the old woman and push the girl behind him when the old woman eyes met Rin's.

"Rin! Rin, is it really ye?" The woman exclaimed collapsing to her knees holding Rin's shoulders.

"Gram!" Rin yelled jumping in to her grandmother's arms.

Sesshomaru stepped back a bit to let them have their moment. A small look of contentment flashing on his features.

Once the two had settled down some they along with Sesshomaru were sitting around a low table in Rin's gram's home.

"I must thank ye stranger for bringing my granddaughter safely back to me." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is really great he even saved me from a demon boar!" Rin said.

"Many thanks are in order it would seem." Gram said.

"Are you a miko?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her outfit again.

"Oh, yes forgive me, I am the head miko of this village, Kaede." Kaede said

"Hnn." Sesshomaru looked away.

Kaede observed him for a moment. "Ye are not well are you Sesshomaru-sama?" She said when Rin wasn't paying attention.

Raising an eyebrow at her he replied "What makes you assume this priestess?"

Kaede hummed. "By your appearance alone I can tell ye are a very powerful yokai. However, your yokai is all but missing. When I feel your aura it's as your yokai has been scrapped out of ye."

"Is it that apparent?" Sesshomaru asked. This was not good. It was one thing to not have yokai. But it was another to be marked as not only easy prey but only easy prey currently.

"Not so clearly, someone of my experience may be able to see this as well, but it is an unusual thing, not something easily seen." Kaede said.

Well that was something at least. He could still feel some of his yokai, not enough to really do anything with though.

Sesshomaru sensed this woman as trustworthy and briefly explained that he was looking for his yokai that was missing.

Leaving out that he was from several hundred years in the future.

Kaede gave him some new clothes and a bag to carry his suit and food in.

Kaede, Rin and Sesshomaru were out looking at the shops, Kaede insisting she repay Sesshomaru by buying him whatever he needed. Since Sesshomaru had no valid money in this time, he accepted.

After putting a pair of boots much more suited for traveling in Sesshomaru was glancing at the black smith next door.

"Ye must need a weapon as well hmm?" Kaede said as she watched him.

"You have done enough, I am not without means to protect myself." Sesshomaru said flexing his claws for emphasis.

Kaede scoffed. "Most of the shop keepers have not charge me, but I believe I have something that ye could use."

Once back at Kaede's the old miko pulled out a long old box and placed it before him.

"This was my sons, but I have no use for it now," Kaede said somberly.

Opening the box Sesshomaru saw a finely made katana. Although it was no demon sword it seemed to hold some power.

"This sword can be used to channel your reiki or in your case yokai into." Kaede said as he picked up the sword.

"My son uses his reiki obviously but the sword should work just as well with yokai." She said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said feeling the blade edge and confirming it was indeed still sharp.

Standing and sheathing it Sesshomaru turned towards the door.

"Are you leaving already Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking up at the demon.

He turned to regard her. And he did look like a great demon lord now. His white silks with red flowers on them, his well-made boots and now his sword. He found he liked this look.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru's sword and said "oh are you going to try out your new sword?"

Sesshomaru nodded then left the hut with the little girl and priestess following him out.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"We will find him Sango, do not worry so much." Miroku said.

"I know but I hate letting Lady Kagome down." She said.

"Well we won't if we find him, he has to be around here somewhere." Miroku said.

They both stopped suddenly when a familiar white hair and gold eyed demon stood a few houses down from them.

Sango began to charge forward, Miroku stopping her when he noticed the miko and young girl close to him.

"Be careful not to harm the villagers." He said.

"Of course." Sango said shrugging him off and running towards the yokai.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru looked up quickly as the two that had tried to capture him at the well raced towards him with a group of guards.

Kaede glanced up at Sesshomaru. Regardless of what the guards wanted him for, he helped find Rin. "I will distract them, go." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded to her placing a hand on Rin's head briefly before sprinting off.

He might of been able to take the guards alone, or one maybe both of the generals, but all of them... Not likely in his current state. He promised himself when he got his yokai back they would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter done! So happy to add Nuriel in the story! Anyone that hasn't read Empty Upon Completion, he was my favorite charter to write in that fanfic. That story was cannon so all of Nuriels original background is there but since this story is alternate universe don't expect everything to be the same! ;D Hope you all enjoy this chapter let me know what you think! As always thank you for reading and reviewing!

-AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru ran yet again from his pursuers. This was getting tedious. He needed to find more of his yokai. But how was he going to find it? He couldn't sense them, at least not that he could feel currently. What was he supposed to do scourer all of feudal Japan looking?

Letting out a growl he continued to run. It seemed that was all he could do for now.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kaede and Rin were able to give Sesshomaru a very good head start. Neither the generals nor the soldiers wanted to bowl over an old woman and child.

Kaede had insisted on asking why they were chasing Sesshomaru. She demanded as head miko of the village they tell her. Getting looks and gathering interest by the other villagers Miroku and Sango had to say something.

Just saying Lady Kagome wanted to see him wasn't enough Kaede wanted more answers. When they tried to move around her Kaede stood in the way with Rin as well.

So they tried to go around, but by then the villagers were surrounding them too. They finally ended up having to push a few men aside physically to get through.

Which of course didn't go over well. By the time they finally searched the forest the yokai was long gone.

"And that's what happened my lady." Miroku said bowing to Kagome with Sango next to him.

Kagome's eye twitched. "You lost him again?!" She yelled.

Sango and Miroku flinched as did all in the throne room.

"Very sorry my lady, it won't happen again." Miroku said.

Kagome scowled. "Leave us." She said and all in the room excluding Miroku and Sango left.

When all were gone Kagome turned back to her generals.

"Damn straight it won't happen again." She grumbled out at them. "This time I will go myself."

"What?!" They said at the same time looking up.

"My lady I don't think-" Miroku began.

"Oh shut up Miroku." Kagome said rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sat back more casually in her throne.

"This yokai is obviously more trouble then we originally thought, if I go it will be much easer to subdue him." She said.

Sango nodded. "With your power it wouldn't be such an issue, my lady."

Kagome sighed. "You may speak casually, no one is in listening distance." She said waving her hand.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before relaxing.

"We are really sorry this happened again Kagome." Sango said looking at her long time friend.

"Forget it, it can't be helped now." Kagome said.

Miroku noticing Kagome's more than usual amount of irritation asked "Has something else happened?"

Kagome growled out. "Lord Kage sent me this." She said handing them a letter.

Miroku took it as Sango leaned over to read it with him.

"A married proposal?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Why that low life..." her words became grumbled into curses.

"What a interesting move." Miroku said.

Kagome gave him a dead pan stare. "Oh yes so interesting."

Sango done grumble cursing asked "Should I go personally give him an answer? I've always wanted to punch him..."

Kagome grumbled "If it was that easy by all means I'd let you Sango, and I'd help." She said with a scowl.

"How will you reply?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not going to marry him but diplomatically I have to word this very carefully."

"And find a suitable excuse." Miroku said.

"Ugh being a ruler really sucks!" Kagome exclaimed falling back in her chair dramatically to both Sango and Miroku's amusement.

"You can always use 'I'm a miko' for your excuse for why you wont marry?" Sango suggested.

"But if she does that their will be no heir." Miroku said.

"Haven't you gotten marriage proposal before?" Sango asked.

"Yes but I was much younger, so it was suitable to say I wanted to stabilize my ruling before taking a husband." Kagome said.

"You could say you haven't decide yet and thank him for his offer." Miroku suggested.

Kagome nodded. "That's what i was planing on doing, but it only postpones the enable."

"Miroku write up a suitable response and send it out, after, we will leave to find that damn yokai." Kagome said.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel stepped up to the well tapping it gingerly with his clawed finger. "Hmm."

"So is it fox magic?" Inuyasha asked as Nuriel circled the well tapping it a few times.

"No, but I can tell you it's a very old type of magic." Nuriel said standing back in front of the well frowning. "It's also quite peculiar, there's a mix of holy magic and yokai embedded into it."

"Weird, well can you get him out of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I haven't seen such magic before and if I mess with it I might end up damming Sesshomaru to stay forever where he is."

Inuyasha swallowed. Even if he wasn't on the best terms with his half sibling he didn't want him gone forever.

"How exactly was he sucked down it? Do you know how it was activated?" Nuriel asked peering over the side of the well.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe if we rein-act it I might be able to help more." Nuriel suggested.

"Alright, well I heard the bell ring then I walked through the door and Sesshomaru was frozen with these water like droplets around him." Inuyasha

said as he moved his hands around for emphasis.

"Then all the sudden they attacked him and dragged him down the well."

"Hmmm ok then let's begin." Nuriel said. The well although full of magic seemed to not be active at the moment so even if this worked they should be ok.

Nuriel rung the bell as soon as Inuyasha stepped out of the shrine as he turned he felt a wave of magic weave through the air.

Nuriel stood very still as droplets formed around him. "Shit."

Inuyasha ran inside. "Dammit! Not again!" He yelled reaching and grabbing Nuriel by his shirt trying to pull him towards the exit.

But it was to no avail. The water droplets circled them both in casing them in water and with a swirl they were sucked down the well.

Inuyasha swore as they were thrown apart in the well vortex or swirling colors.

"Dammit Nuriel get back here." Inuyasha called as Nuriel was hurled from him.

"Have your father look into this Inuyasha I'll try to find Sesshomaru!" Nuriel called.

"Shut it I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha called swimming towards him. But in a few seconds Nuriel was gone.

The colors were fading around him and suddenly Inuyasha was spat out of the well breathing heavily.

Opening his eyes he saw the ceiling of the shrine. The well had sent him back. Why take Nuriel but not him?

"This is all kinds of messed up." Inuyasha growled out sitting up.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"We're should we start searching my lady?"

Miroku asked Kagome as the got ready to leave.

"We will be splitting up, you and Sango will go to the village you last saw the yokai at. I will start at the bone eaters well then we will meet in the middle," Kagome said.

"My lady I don't suggest you going alone..." Miroku said with a frown.

"I won't be, you need not worry, now go." Kagome said.

Both Miroku and Sango left on Kirara both giving Kagome a worried look as the left.

Kagome turned and looked at her guard that was approaching her.

"My lady we have found what you asked for." The guard said giving her a closed box.

Peeking inside Kagome nodded. "Good now summon my Daimyo then leave us."

When her Daimyo entered the room the rest of the guards left leaving them to speak alone.

"Yes my lady?"

"Raya, I will be leaving the castle for awhile and I need you to make sure everything runs smoothly." Kagome said.

Raya a short well indowed woman with dark hair and big brown eyes bowed her head at Kagome.

"It will be fine my lady." Raya said.

Kagome noting the look on Raya's face added. "You may speak freely."

"Why are you leaving?" Raya asked immediately.

"To find that yokai, and more of these." Kagome said picking up and opening the box the guard had given her.

Inside lay a green shimmering ball of yokai.

Raya's eyes widened. "What does it do?"

"This one, seems to not do much in enhancing ones power by its self, at least from what I can tell. However when added to the rest of the yokai, the power would be immense."

Kagome shut the box and handed it to Raya. "I am entrusting this and our kingdom into your hands while I am away."

"I will do my best to uphold your high standards my lady." Raya said bowing her head.

"Well you better." Kagome said relaxing some now that the official business was out of the way.

Raya grinned. "Don't worry you're leaving your kingdom in very capable hands."

"Oh yes, I know, hence why I picked you." Kagome said smiling. "If anything should come up send Shippo."

Raya nodded. Shippo was a young kitsune that Kagome had send messages back and forth. He was by far the fastest.

"Well now that that is settled I will be off!" Kagome said standing up and stretching.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel landed with a thump as the well unceremoniously tossed him out on his butt.

Rubbing the now swore appendage he got up gingerly and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Nuriel said aloud.

Sweeping out his yokai he couldn't detect a single demon in over a mile radius. Odd he thought. He could sense plenty of humans and even a few miko's and priests. But not one yokai.

Taking a deep breath he tried to scent out Sesshomaru.

Nose twitching he frowned. It was evident that Sesshomaru had been here but after a few paces his scent evaporated. As if he just disappeared. All he could smell from there on was humans.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he thought of his next course of action. Looking up at the town he slumped.

Sighing he deciding he might as well go investigate the town, but being cautious he altered his appearance so he looked human. Remembering the reki users he also hid his yokai and ora.

Cautiously he made his way down the path that led to the village.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha shook his head as he stood up.

"Just freaking fantastic." He muttered taking out his cell phone. Selecting his fathers number with a groan he waited for the dreaded conversation. At least over the phone he couldn't get smacked...

"Son, I was just trying to get ahold of Nuriel, what did you find out?" Toga said

"Uh, Nuriel said it's not kitsune magic but a weird mix of yokai and reki." Inuyasha said.

"Hmm Interesting." Toga said "Let me talk to Nuriel for a moment."

"Yea, ehh, he's not really available to talk right now. . ." Inuyasha said scratching his ear.

". . .sigh. . .And why would that be." Toga asked.

"He kinda got sucked into the well too." Inuyasha muttered.

There was a pregnant pause before he heard the deadly low tone of his father slither out of the phone.

"If your not in my office in fifteen minutes. . ."

"On my way!" Inuyasha yelled ending the call and sprinting out the shrine door. This was all

Sesshomaru's fault. Leave it to Sesshomaru to make him miserable when he's not even around.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru stared into the river at his reflection. It was odd seeing his face without markings. At least he didn't look human anymore. That was a very unpleasant few hours.

Sighing he scooped some water in his hands to drink. After he was done he sat back contemplating what to do now.

He had ran back the way he originally came from. He was maybe half way back to the bone eaters well. Maybe that was a good place to start. He didn't have much time to look around, not with mind numbing pain and his pursuers. There might actually be some of his yokai around there.

Nodding to himself he set back out to the well. He would have to be very careful, surely they would of added guards and the like around the well.

Whipping his hair behind his shoulder he scoffed. He might not have his yokai, but he could certainly go without being detected. He learned how to hunt at a very young age, this he could pull off with no yokai.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Has Dakusupai arrived ?" Kagome asked one of her guards as she waited at the entrance of her town.

Kagome stiffened and glanced over her shoulder.

"Here my lady." Dakusupai said stepping out of the shadows.

Frowning Kagome turned to look at her companion.

His skin was dark as coal his long black hair slid off his shoulder as he approached. The white highlights in his hair a vivid contrast. As were his eyes. His eyes were a a rich emerald green.

"Good lets go." Kagome said as she walked on.

After they had left the town and were a ways away Kagome turned to her companion.

"Must you always do that?" Kagome asked irritated.

"I do not know of what you speak my lady." He replied.

"Oh drop the act! And the formal speech." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

White pointed teeth shinned in the light as he smirked at her. "I will try to make more sound when approaching you then."

Kagome huffed. "I swear if I didn't feel your yokai I would ofu sed my reiki to put you on the floor."

"Which is why I made sure to not hide all my yokai, Lady Kagome." He replied.

"One of these days Daku!" Kagome said using her nickname for her friend as she shook her fist at him.

"I will make sure this 'one day' never joins us." Daku said.

Sighing Kagome dropped it. Daku was her spy and seeing as he could sneak up on even her, a damn good one at that.

"Any news?" Kagome asked.

Daku sombered. "Yes, that was why it took me longer than planned to meet you."

Kagome glanced around. They were entering the forest. More cover and usually less prying eyes and ears.

"Can we speak freely?" Kagome asked.

Daku snapped his fingers a green flame appeared waving on his pointer finger.

The light glowed steadily. Then Daku blew it out looking back at Kagome. "Yes, no one is in listening distance."

She watched as Daku scrunched his face with displeasure.

"It appears you are not the only one that has one of the green lights of yokai." He said.

"Wait how did you know I had. . . " Kagome said but stopped looking at Daku's blank stare.

"Someone else has one? The yokai we hunt?"

Daku sighed discreetly pulled out one of his blades flipping it between his fingers as they walked.

"Yes the 'yokai' has found one as well, but the inu demon is not such if a concern as Kage." Daku said voice turning dark as he spoke.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to him.

"Lord Kage has one of the green lights!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and one that is quite powerful." Daku said putting a hand on her shoulder and gently pulling her to continue walking.

Kagome complies and continued walking eyes on the path as she thought.

"Continue." She said after a moment.

"The one Lord Kage has gives the user the ability to make acid appear at your fingertips, quite literally." Daku informed. "As far as I could tell it can't be used for mass attacks, but anyone with in throwing distance..."

Kagome nodded. Knowing Kage he'd find a horrid use for it, if he hadn't already.

"It also appears he is aware that there are more than one and has his men searching." Daku finished.

"Well there goes hoping he wouldn't find out." Kagome said with a sigh. Shaking her head she turned to him.

"Tell me more about this inu yokai."

XxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and for reviewing!

-AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX

An old priestess stopped in her work as a quick flair of power swept over her.

"Oh no not again." She murmured standing as quickly as her aged body would let her.

"Priestess Shinako!" A young miko came running up to the old priestess.

"Yes Tori?" Priestess Shinako said.

"The well-" Tori scrambled to say.

"Yes, hush now don't tell the whole village." Shinako said. "Now follow me we will go have a look at the well."

Strolling past some guards Lady Kagome has added at the entrance of the village they made their way over to the well.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel paused as he watched two reiki users walk slowly towards him. One much older and from the looks of it the head Priestess of the village. The other a child maybe eight or nine.

But why were they in such traditional clothing? And an older style at that. Looking down at the village he stiffened.

It couldn't be.

Quickly taking out his cell phone he mashed the button to make it light up.

No signal.

If this was any other kind of phone maybe it wouldn't be such a massive surprise. But this phone was produced by yokai. Anywhere in the world you could make calls on it. Even under water. If it had no signal, then that meant. . . He was somewhere before they were made.

This was the past. And by the looks of it a long way into the past.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket he snapped his fingers and now had on a traditional kimono.

Peering at the two mikos, he noticed they had not spotted him yet. He briefly debating if he should avoid them or not. Looking back at the gate with stern looking guards by it he decided it wouldn't hurt to make some friends.

Proceeding down the path he came to a stop when they noticed him.

"Good morning ladies." Nuriel said bowing politely.

Shinako glanced at him casually a moment before nodding to him. Looking back at where he had come from she swept her eyes over him much slower. Accessing him.

"Have you come from the well?" The young miko Tori asked.

"The well?" Nuriel asked slowly.

The young girl huffed. "Yes, the bone eaters well silly! Everyone knows it!" Tori exclaimed.

Nuriel eyes widened a moment. "Oh I had not realized I was nearby such a famous well!" He said excitement seeping into his features. Acting was a keen and important trait of any kitsune.

"Did you not just come from it?" Shinako asked.

"No, Priestess I came from the forest over there." Nuriel said thumb pointing off to the right.

"And why were you in the forest?" Shinako asked eyes narrowing slightly.

Nuriel sensing her suspicion shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh well I always liked nature I just like to wander sometimes ya know?" Purposely acting a bit slow.

Tori smiles at him. "I know what you mean! They're many different birds that dwell in that forest, I love going to listen to them!"

Shinako glanced at the stranger a moment longer before relaxing slightly. She did not feel any ill will from him, even if he was slightly suspicious.

"I am Priestess Shinako the head miko of this village." Shinako said. Motioning to her companion she said "and this is Tori my apprentice."

"Hello!" Tori chirped.

"Very nice to meet you both! I am Nuriel." Nuriel said placing his hand in his chest and bowing his head at them.

"You really shouldn't be in this area Nuriel, a rogue yokai was seen here not long ago." Shinako said.

"Oh really? What kind? Was it big and scary?" Nuriel asked.

Tori giggled. "I didn't see him but from what I've heard he wasn't scary looking but pretty!"

"Tori!" Shinako said

"Ah, sorry Priestess Shinako." Tori said quickly bowing.

"It's the 'pretty ones' that are most dangerous." Shinako said.

"But Lady Kagome said not all yokai are bad, even if they're pretty." Tori said.

"Hush. Caution is always best regardless." Shinako said.

Nuriel watched this exchange in interest. It seemed he was right to hide his yokai traits. Guessing by humans just beginning to accept yokai he must be nearly five hundred years in the past. He always had top grades in history, although he never thought he would ever use the knowledge in this way.

"If you don't mind me asking would you be so kind as to grant me permission to rest in your village?" Nuriel asked.

Shinako nodded. "Tell the guards I've given you permission."

"Now let's be on our way Tori." Shinako said as she continued walking.

"Ok! Bye Nuriel!" Tori said waving then following her teacher.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru rested against a large tree.

He had made it nearly to the well. Another few hours and he would be there.

He watched the sky as it darkened, his eye sight slowly fading as the light did. If he had his yokai eyes he wouldn't have stopped at all.

Sighing he cast a fish bone aside. He had contemplated starting a fire, but with his lacking yokai and those humans looking for him he decided against it.

Looking up at the stars he idly wondered what he would do once he had found all of his yokai. If he could find them that is.

Pausing in his thoughts to scoff at himself.

He would find his yokai and he would get back to his time. He was Sesshomaru after all.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel quickly sat up blankets falling off him, his futon crumping with his movements.

He had stayed in the village and acquired a room at the inn.

Deftly he crept to the window in his room.

He had felt it. The first yokai in this time. Although nowhere near in par with himself it was a start. Sniffing lighting he realized it was a fire cat, and she wasn't alone either.

Sneaking out the window he followed the scent of the yokai to the priestess' home.

Quietly he crept hiding himself against the wall of the hut. Listening he could hear voices inside.

"What has brought you here? At this time of night, no less." Priestess Shinako asked.

"Our apologies on the time priestess, but Lady Kagome wished us get here a soon as possible." A male voice said.

Nuriel realized that voice belonged to another reiki user, a monk.

"The yokai we seek has been rather elusive." The monk said.

"As any smart yokai would be." Priestess Shinako said.

"This one especially, he is being difficult, Lady Kagome doesn't wish him harm, just to speak with him." A female said

"Surely you don't think I would believe that is the only reason." Shinako said.

Nuriel could feel a flicker of anger flash from the female.

"You-" The female said

"Now, now Sango, no need to be rude to our host." The monk said passively.

Nuriel could hear the woman Sango clenching her fists before relaxing.

"Lady Kagome's intentions are not to harm the yokai regardless what you choose to believe." Sango said a little snappish as she rung her anger in.

"Lady Kagome is very honorable and fond of yokai it would seem." Shinako said a bit sarcastically.

Nuriel felt both the monk and Sango bristle with anger at that.

"Surly you're not suggesting something wrong with having fondness for yokai?" The monk stated.

The fire cat hissed.

"Or are you suggesting Lady Kagome is not pure because she is 'fond' of yokai?" The monk continued ice stilling his tone.

The priestess emotions flickered with panic and nervousness.

"No, no you misunderstand." Shinako said quickly. "Merely stating a fact, and I certainly did not mean to suggest such a thing as Lady Kagome not being pure!" The priestess exclaimed.

"Good." Sango said.

"Although Lady Kagome is not present, do remember we are very close to her ear, any and all disloyalties to her will be reported back to her." The monk warned.

"Please forgive an old woman for a loose tongue, it has been a long day and my bones are weary." Shinako said sincerely.

The room was quiet a few moments as calm seemed to filter in again.

"Certainly, we have interrupted your sleep." The monk said too cheerfully.

"Has something unusual happened today?" Sango asked. Noting the priestess did look much wearier then when they had last seen her.

"Yes, in fact it has, the bone eaters well was active yet again today." Shinako said tiredly.

"Has another yokai appeared?" Sango asked quickly.

"Not that I've seen, only person I've seen even close to the well was a human traveler." Shinako said.

"Human? Are you certain?" The monk asked.

"He had no trace of yokai that I could sense, and his appearance was that of a human." She replied.

"None the less we would like to speak with him." The monk said.

"Very well I will introduce you come morning, now if you please, I'd like to rest." Shinako said.

Nuriel stood and dashed back to inn making it into his room before the monk and Sango could leave the hut.

Contemplating to himself he wondered if he should stay and meet these two or if he should flee.

Shrugging he decided he would see them and see if they could tell him more about this so called 'yokai' they were looking for. He had surmised it was Sesshomaru but confirmation would be good. As well as more information on why this Lady Kagome wanted to speak with him so badly.

Laying back into his futon he stared at the ceiling. He would have much to do come morning. He should get rest while he could.

Yawning with a stretch he closed his eyes and slept.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome listened as Daku finished his description of the inu yokai.

"His traits and looks will be important for Miroku and Sango to know." Kagome said.

Daku nodded in agreement.

"Tell Shippo to deliver a message to them." Kagome said. "Even more important that the inu yokai, they need to know to keep an eye out for Kage and his men."

Daku took out a leaf infusing it with his yokai and told it all the information Miroku and Sango needed to know.

After he was done with a quick flick of his wrist and another small burst of yokai the leaf zoomed off.

Kagome sighed. "Too bad only you and Shippo are the only ones that can send or revive those." Her life would be so much easier if she could do that herself.

"It took us both quite a while to perfect it my lady, you should be glad it's available at all." Daku said lightly.

"Pfft don't criticize me Daku." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "But I am very grateful to you both for being so diligent, and so useful to me." She teased

Daku smirked. "We live to served you my lady." He teased back.

Kagome caught his eye then burst out laughing. Daku even chuckled a bit.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Miroku accessed the 'human traveler' as they ate breakfast. They had not been introduced yet, but it was obvious that he was the one Shinako talked about.

Miroku couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was off about him. Although like Shinako said he didn't feel any ill intentions from him. No dark shadow looming over him.

Suddenly the man looked up and caught his eye. He grinned and waved then picked up his bowl and sat down next to Sango and across from him.

"Good morning!" The traveler said.

"Ah good morning." Miroku said nodding politely.

Sango looked the man up and down when he sat by her.

"I don't believe we've met yet! I just arrived here yesterday and I thought I introduced myself to everyone! Guess I missed you both!" Nuriel said tugging at a lock of his long black hair. "Any way I'm Nuriel nice to meet cha!"

"I'm Miroku and this is the lovely Sango." Miroku said.

"Just Sango." Sango said rolling her eyes at Miroku.

Nuriel smiled at them. He decided he would keep up the simpleton act until he knew he could trust them.

"Ohh! Yea! I heard a couple people talking about you two early this morning." Nuriel said "you're Lady Kagome's Generals, right?"

"Why yes we are." Miroku said.

"So, what brings you here?" Nuriel asked.

"Official business." Sango said.

"Oh, ok so like seriously secret stuff huh?" Nuriel asked leaning his head in his voice lowering in volume.

Miroku smiled. This man definitely was unique he'd give him that.

"You could say that." Miroku said then added "we actually needed to speak with you about that."

"Me? What for?" Nuriel asked leaning back.

Miroku glanced at the table noticing all of them were done eating and tactically suggested they finish the conversation in their room. Nuriel agreeing with a shrug.

They sat down around a small tea table in Miroku and Sango's joint room.

"There was a certain incident that happened yesterday and we believe you might have witnessed some of what happened." Miroku said.

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Sango asked.

Nuriel sized them up. No, not yet he decided.

"Well what time of day?" Nuriel asked casually. Purposely avoiding mentioning what Miroku said.

"We are not sure on exact time but I'd say mid-morning perhaps." Miroku said.

"You saw the priestess Shinako yesterday morning on your way to town we are interested in where you were before that." Sango added.

"Oh, yes the priestess asked me a bunch of questions like that too. Is it about that old well?" Nuriel asked.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other.

"You could say that." Miroku said nodding.

"I know the well is famous and all but what happened to make everyone so darn jumpy about it?" Nuriel asked.

Nuriel's tactful avoidance of answering his statements did not go unnoticed by Miroku. Still sensing no ill will he decided to be more forth coming.

"A few days ago, it seems a yokai appeared around that well." Miroku said.

Sango taking que on what Miroku was up to went along. "A very powerful one."

"Really? That's kind of scary, was he a good one?" Nuriel asked.

Miroku smirked a bit at that. So, this man was open to yokai being something other than bad and scary, interesting.

"We are not sure, however the yokai seemed to lose his power right after we arrived." Miroku said.

"What?" Nuriel said sitting up and slamming his hands on the table shock evident in his face and voice.

If Sesshomaru was here in the past where reiki users readily killed yokai and he was without his powers... this was bad. Really, really bad.

Realizing he had an audience he quickly schooled his features letting only shock show on his features. "I didn't know that was even possible!" Nuriel said hoping he didn't just blow his cover.

"Yes, it was a very strange occurrence." Miroku said holding his chin and watching Nuriel carefully.

"You seem more concerned about this then an uninvolved person should be." Sango said eyeing him as well.

Nuriel shrugged. "What can i say it's an interesting thing to happen and I'm a curious guy."

Before Sango and Miroku could question him further the door of their room burst open.

"Sango! Miroku! Urgent message from Kagome!" A young kitsune said rushing into the room.

Freezing upon seeing the other person in the room he stood up straight and handed Miroku an envelope.

"Thank you Shippo." Miroku said opening the letter and showing Sango as they both read it.

Shippo looked around the room eyes landing on Nuriel. He blinked and his noise twitched as he sniffed in his direction.

Nuriel looked over at the young kit. Surely if this Kagome was on first name basis with a kit she wasn't so bad. Her generals also were very loyal not even letting a small jab from a sleepy priestess get by them.

Nuriel watched as the kit scented in his direction. He had not completely masked his scent. Although most yokai and certainly not humans, couldn't tell he wasn't as he appeared, another kitsune might be able to.

Shippo tilted his head as he looked at Nuriel curiously. Nuriel shook his head slightly and winked at him.

Shippo smiled and nodded.

Miroku and Sango quietly discussed the letter, of course Nuriel heard what they said and knew the gist of it. Shippo as well.

Nuriel cleared his throat and Miroku and Sango looked at him.

"So, I've decided to give you and your 'Lady Kagome' my trust, I do hope you don't make me regret it later." Nuriel said lightly threatening. Folding his arms as he looked at them.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"So, no more act then?" Miroku said leaning on his chin.

"Huh?" Sango said looking back and forth between the two.

Shippo's tail swish back and forth as he took a few steps closer.

"Yes, the act, I had a feeling you would catch on." Nuriel said with a shrug. "But how much did you guess?" He asked as he smirked.

"Just that you were not quite who you seemed to be and knew more than you were telling us." Miroku said.

Nuriel full on grinned. So, he caught on to his act but not that he was a yokai. Good enough for him.

Nuriel snapped his fingers and his appearance returned to normal.

Miroku eyes widened and Sango's mouth dropped.

"I knew it!" Shippo cried jumping up and down.

"What you could tell Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Well yea! He had a secret kitsune smell on him! Only another kitsune can smell it!" Shippo said puffing out his chest proudly.

Nuriel laughed. "That's right I'm sure you just made your parents very proud!" He said rubbing the kit's head.

Shippo grinned at him.

Once Miroku and Sango has gotten over the shock they waited for Nuriel to explain.

Sighing Nuriel said. "For starters, I'm a friend of the 'inu yokai' you been looking for. He's name is Sesshomaru."

"Killing perfection?" Sango said.

"Kagome will definitely want him on her side then." Shippo said.

"Side?" Nuriel asked.

Miroku and Sango gave Shippo a look. "What isn't he one of us now?"

"I'm sure you heard us talking anyway, Lord Kage seems to be planning a war." Miroku said.

Nuriel frowned. Just what he needed, to be mixed in some war several hundred years before he was even born.

"You said for starters, is there more?" Miroku asked.

Wary of how much he should tell them Nuriel nodded. "We both came from the well."

"Came from? How is that even possible?" Sango asked.

"There's a strange power in that well, something I've never seen, it's a mix of yokai and reiki." Nuriel said.

"Odd." Miroku said.

"Did you come here on purpose?" Sango asked.

"No actually, both of us were forced here with no say in the matter." Nuriel said. "Worse I'm not sure if the well will let us go back."

"Have you tried to go back?" Shippo asked.

"No, I have no idea what the well will do, that's why I want to find Sesshomaru first." Nuriel answered.

"Ah the magic may only work once." Miroku said.

"Exactly." Nuriel said nodding.

"Well we are actually waiting for Kagome to meet us here she is searching for your friend as we speak." Miroku said.

"Then I'll wait here with you, hopefully we can find Sesshomaru before this Lord Kage guy." Nuriel said.

"Indeed." Miroku said nodding.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter is here! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate the reviews! So shout out to my 6 reviewers: 'Always Keep the Faith' , 'machtgut' , 'Jamie2012' , 'angel-isgonenow', 'madmanforever' and 'guest'! I love getting feed back!

hope you all like the next chapter!

-AnimeGirlMiranda

Toga paced around his office. After hearing from Inuyasha things were starting to merge into a bigger picture. Unfortunately, all that picture was a nearly blank canvas with a few fuzzy markings on it.

No matter what he did he simply could not piece this puzzle together. It was as if something or someone was preventing him from doing so.

Sesshomaru's disappearance, then Nuriel? An ancient well with yokai and reiki mixed into it? That was all he had of this picture. But something in him knew there was something much more to this. Perhaps darker even. Yet his mind could not fathom what.

With a heavy sigh, he plopped down into his desk chair. Dragging his hands down his face grumbling he eyed the stack of growing paper work.

He already had Inuyasha contacting everyone that could possibly have any intel on this.

Taking the top paper off the stack he got back to work.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"He is near." Daku said.

Kagome stopped and squinted ahead. It was still dark out. They had not taken much of a break knowing that the inu yokai they were looking for was at a disadvantage at night. Daku believed he was stopping and sleeping at night as well.

"Are you sure it's him?" She asked in a whisper.

"I believe so, he is a few miles ahead of us." Daku said.

"How should we proceed?" Kagome asked.

Daku grinned darkly. "Your favorite way of course."

Kagome swore.

"That isn't very lady like." Daku said with amused smirk.

"Oh, shut it, I'm not a yokai and it's not very pleasant for me to travel that way, even if it's only for a few moments." Kagome said folding her arms.

Daku shrugged his shoulders. "It's the best way to sneak up on him, and judging by how he was able to escape Miroku and Sango twice..."

"Yea, yea let's just get this over with." Kagome muttered out at him.

Daku smiled and wrapped Kagome up in his arms as she huffed.

With a hiss and a small groan from Kagome, they sunk into their shadows.

Nothing but the darkened patch from the shadows of their bodies remained.

With a swirl the shadow jumped forward zooming quickly across the ground gathering speed as they went.

Soon a small clearing came into view. An inu yokai was resting up against a tree. With a shudder Kagome and Daku emerged from their shadows.

Kagome had her hand over her mouth as her head spun. It always made her nauseous to travel by shadow. At least he went slower this time she thought.

Daku tapped her arm and pointed to the slumbering yokai.

Kagome nodded and stretched her hand towards him then clenched her hand into a fist.

A barrier was placed around the inu yokai. Even the strongest yokai had trouble breaking her barriers if they were able to at all.

Sweeping her reiki over him she took in his physical state. She hardly felt the presence of any yokai in him, but he seemed healthy.

She decided she was going to get a closer look.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru was startled awake when he felt as if he was being watched. Keeping his eyes mostly closed as to not alert them he looked around him.

"Hey are you awake?" A woman's voiced asked.

Before he could answer he felt a finger poke his cheek.

He snapped his eyes open growling as he jumped up away from her. He took in the person that had touched him.

He blinked. He was not expecting to see a beautiful woman smilingly at him.

Stealing his features, he scowled at her.

"Oh, good you're awake." She said.

Sesshomaru straightened from his defensive crouch. When he did he felt his head skim across something. Looking up he noticed he was in a reiki barrier.

Dammit he shouldn't of fell asleep!

"Lady Kagome I would suggest you step out of the barrier." A man's voice called out.

Kagome nodded. Even if she was plenty powerful enough to take the inu yokai on, that would not win him over. Which is what she wanted.

Looking back down at the woman he saw her step out quickly.

"I'm sorry for the precautions, but you've already escaped my generals twice." She said.

Sesshomaru growled low at her. So, she was the one in charge of this chase.

"I'm Lady Kagome I rule over the Western lands." Kagome said bowing her head politely at him. Behind her the man bowed deeper than her.

"What do you want with me." Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome frowned. "It is not that I wish something from you, merely that I wish to keep you from someone else." she stated waving her hand.

"I do not need protecting from some girl." Sesshomaru spat. "Especially not one that hunts me as if I am prey."

"You will not speak to Lady Kagome in such way!" Daku said stepping forward and taking out one of his knifes.

Kagome held her hand up stopping Daku from going any further.

"It's quite alright Dakusupai." Kagome said. "He does have a valid point, even if said poorly." She frowned. That comment would come back to bite him

no doubt, Kagome thought with a smile flickering over her features.

"You don't think I am to be trusted and you believe you're better by yourself?" Kagome stated eyeing him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"I haven't given you any reason to trust me, if I was you, I'd feel the same." Kagome said.

With a twist of her wrist she let the barrier around him drop. Much to Daku's displeasure.

"I do not wish to keep you trapped. Merely to speak with you and perhaps help you." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully. The way she handled reiki she could of easily killed him in his current state. Eyes going to her companion, he certainly was capable enough as well.

"I will listen to what you have to say." Sesshomaru said.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome and Daku sat across from Sesshomaru. Kagome had told Sesshomaru about Lord Kage how he was collecting his yokai and planning a war.

"Really it's in your best interest to come with us." Daku said. Still on guard in case Sesshomaru decide to flee.

"What would you have me do? Sit in a palace all day as this Lord Kage collects and uses my power?" Sesshomaru asked eyes narrowing.

Kagome smiled. "If you actually wished to do that, I would agree to it but I have a feeling you're more for doing something rather than waiting around."

"What do you propose?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Traveling together." Kagome said simply.

Daku glanced at his lady as if she was insane. Wearing much of the same expression as Sesshomaru.

"What?" Daku asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You wish to find your yokai correct?" Kagome asked.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at her.

"I would also like you to get your yokai back. " Kagome said.

"If you are with me it will be much easier to keep tabs on me as well." Sesshomaru said.

"Well yes, but mostly I don't want Lord Kage finding you." Kagome said.

"What would I gain from this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"For one you wouldn't be 'hunted' anymore." Kagome said with a smirk. "Secondly having powerfully allies certainly would be in your favor."

Not being hunted would be a nice change, but to have to deal with the two in front of him in exchange, wasn't much better. Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome watched him think it over when a thought occurred to her. "In your current state, can you sense your yokai that is missing?"

Sesshomaru face hardened.

"Why do you ask." He answered carefully.

"Because I can." She said a smile sweeping across her features.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that. She was a miko after all. But if she could sense them who else could? It was one thing to have others searching for his yokai but to be able to sense it when he could not...

Turning his eyes to her companion he asked. "Can you sense my yokai as well?"

Daku shook his head. "No, no one besides Lady Kagome that I know of can."

Wait, if she could sense his yokai wouldn't that mean she would have come in contact with it at some point?

Kagome smiled at him guessing what he was thinking. "You are wondering how I know I can sense your yokai?" Sesshomaru didn't reply but she answered any way.

"Soon after you arrived here you lost your yokai, I felt several bits of yokai travelling in all directions. After you evaded my generals and they informed me of what had happened."

"Can you sense them now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome gave him a secret smile. "I would love to share that information with you, if you agreed to be our ally."

Frowning he reluctantly wagered it would be wise to form an alliance with them.

"I will travel with you." Sesshomaru stated.

"And become my ally?" She pressed.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nearly growled out.

"Wonderful!" She said clapping her hands once then standing. "Let's be off then."

Daku smirked at the inu yokai's irritated and stunned expression. Just because she was young did not mean Kagome was inexperienced in negotiation.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said as she turned to walk off.

"Yes?" Kagome said turning her head to look at him.

"Can you?"

"Can I what?" Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. She had to be doing this on purpose.

"Can you sense my yokai currently?" Sesshomaru asked fist clenched.

Kagome smirked. "Maybe." She turned and began walking again. "Come I have my generals to meet."

Sesshomaru seethed with rage.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha threw his notebook across the room. It dented the wall and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

He growled putting his face in his hands then pulling on his hair.

"Why is this so freaking difficult?!" He yelled.

He had been calling various people for several days. No one had any information. At least not anyone that actually answered when he called.

He groaned. And looked at the short list of people that did not answer. Of course, it was the most annoying and tidus of the group.

Sighing he got up taking the list with him. Grumbling to himself he decided which one to go to first.

"At least he can't run away..." Inuyasha said to himself.

Walking past his father's office his ears twitched as Toga's voice rang out.

"Inuyasha." Toga calls out.

Inuyasha froze then turned slowly. "Yes?"

"Any luck with the list I gave you?" Toga asked standing from his desk and walking over to his son.

"Keh no. I would have told you if I had." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"That so? Then why are you leaving?" He asked.

"Because a few of these idiots won't answer their phones." Inuyasha said grabbing the list out of his pocket and waving it.

"Ah I see. Say hi to those three old men for me, will you?" Toga said.

"Yea, yea I will." Inuyasha said waving as he turned and left.

"And no damaging them for their antics this time!" Toga called out.

But Inuyasha was already out the door. If he heard, he chose to ignore it.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome stopped looking pointedly to the left.

They were only a short way away from the bones eaters well.

"What is it?" Daku asked hand going towards his knifes.

Kagome glanced at Daku before turning to face Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru glared. "Yes what?"

"That's the answer to the question you asked me." She said.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly at her. He hadn't spoken to her since they started walking.

Wait...

"You sense my yokai?!" Sesshomaru asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh, good you remembered." Kagome said cheerfully turning and walking towards the left.

"Some of your yokai is this way. Not too far off." Kagome said.

"Does another demon have it?" Daku asked. He couldn't sense anything in that direction.

"I'm not sure... it seems to be moving." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru frowned. He was close to getting another bit of his yokai back and it was moving? He was not going to let this chance slip past him. He sprinted in the direction Kagome pointed in.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kagome yelled running after him.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome waved at Sesshomaru to have him stop.

Daku and Kagome had caught up to Sesshomaru and were now hiding among the trees looking out into a nearby clearing.

"Your yokai is close by, I can sense a few low class yokai but nothing that Daku and I can't handle." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru glared at her a moment before looking into the clearing. There were a few trees and bushes but nothing compared to the dense forest surrounding them.

Squinting he frowned when he couldn't see any farther than a normal human. Hardly anything really. He couldn't hear or smell anything either. How on earth did humans survive?

Kagome walked towards a rather big bush in the middle of the clearing.

Daku and Sesshomaru quickly followed her.

Kagome motioned for Daku and Sesshomaru to stay where they were.

Daku nodded and kept a firm grip on Sesshomaru's shoulder so he could not move ahead.

Glaring at Daku but not trying to pull away he turned back to Kagome as to say 'get on with it.'.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped up to the bush. Peering around the bush she giggled at what she saw.

Three bird yokai children were taking turns holding the ball of yokai. Their reactions upon touching it were quite entertaining.

One sneezed, another grimaced and the last gagged.

"Excuse me." Kagome said stepping around the bush.

All three froze as they looked at her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you. I was just hoping I could look at that ball you have there?" She asked holding her hands up in a peaceful manner.

"That thing?" The smallest one asked as he pointed to the ball of yokai.

"Yes, it belongs to a friend of mine." Kagome said. Ignoring the mocking tut that came from behind her. Obviously, the feeling was not mutual.

"You can have it! It makes my nose hurt." The biggest one said.

"It's not much fun." The middle bird said.

Taking out a cloth she picked up the ball of yokai. "Thank you very much." Kagome said bowing her head then waving goodbye as the children left to play elsewhere.

Kagome smugly turned to see Sesshomaru right behind her his hand outstretched to receive his yokai.

"What no thank you?" Kagome asked holding the ball tightly turning it away from him.

"I have yet to receive any yokai." He stated.

Kagome sighed rolling her eyes as she placed the cloth wrapped yokai in his hand. "You could really use some manners."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said small smirk in place.

"Yes, thank me for the insult not your yokai, ok." She replied folding her arms.

Sesshomaru didn't pay her any mind as he started unwrapping his yokai. Pausing he glanced at his traveling companions.

"The last time I absorbed my yokai I was not awake for some time." He admitted begrudgingly. He hated to be putting himself in a more vulnerable state than he already was.

"Noted." Daku said. Taking a step from him and pulling Kagome away from him as well.

With that Sesshomaru threw the cloth away and grasped his yokai. A powerful green wave of yokai pulsed out. The yokai swarmed our waiting, on instinct Sesshomaru drew in a long breath through his nose the yokai rushing in and back to its rightful place.

Head swimming Sesshomaru watched as Kagome reached out towards him as his consciousness faded.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru awoke to a concerned face looming over him.

Blinking he watched as Kagome stared back at him.

Sesshomaru sat up. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. Her concern melting away into irritation as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you suddenly decided to kiss the ground and not wake up for 5 hours!" Kagome said voice growing louder with each word.

"You made it sound like you'd get sleepy not pass out on us! " Kagome yelled angrily at a groggy Sesshomaru.

Kagome folded her arms as she glared at him. "Yokai and their pride I swear." Kagome mumbled standing up and moving away from him.

Sesshomaru blinked as he noted her anger was laced with worry. He smiled as he realized why he knew that.

With the last yokai ball he got his sense of smell back! This was much, much better. Of his senses this was the most keen and important.

He looked over at the one that got it for him.

Sniffing gingerly, he took in her full scent. Fiery from anger and thunderstorms for worry. But underneath her emotions were her true scent. Or it was supposed to be.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Daku who was watching him closely. Oddly his smell was the lack of a smell. As if there was simply no scent in the area he occupied. Interesting maybe he was some kind of void yokai. They could prevent others from smelling them if they wished to.

Daku smirked at him. "You can't smell Lady Kagome's scent, can you?"

Sesshomaru frowned "And you can? The one that smells of nothing?"

Daku half shrugged. "It's not my place to say." Ignoring Sesshomaru's comment about himself.

Not his place to say? What on earth does that mean?

Paying him no mind he looked back at Kagome and tried finding her core scent. But try as he might he could not. He found other smells he could decipher, age, race, sex, purity, reiki, but not her core or true scent.

Maybe not all of his sense of smell had returned?

Kagome stopping in her mumbling stood up. "Well since you are awake let's go."

Noticing his nose twitching she smiled. "So you got your sense of smell back then?" She had already surmised that was what he received. Being that the yokai literally went up his nose.

"Yes, yet I cannot smell everything I should." Sesshomaru said eyeing her.

"If you're worried about my scent forget it. Most yokai cannot smell more than the top layer." Kagome said waving her hand dismissively.

"Top later?" Sesshomaru questioned tasing an eyebrow.

"What I have touched recently or my clothing." Kagome answered.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said. He could smell more than that at least. Since he was above 'most yokai' he decided to let the matter drop for now.

"Now back to meeting up with my generals!" Kagome said walking towards the village.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome, Daku and Sesshomaru walked into the clearing that held the bone's eater well.

Kagome had told her generals to meet her there.

Sango, Miroku, Nuriel and Shippo all were around the bones eaters well.

Sango and Miroku casually standing on either side of it. Shippo was balancing on the lip of the well and Nuriel was leaning up against it cleaning his nails.

As the group entered the clearing Sesshomaru froze.

Sesshomaru stared ahead of him at Nuriel leaning against the well.

Surely not...

"Sesshomaru!" Nuriel yelled perking up and running towards him.

Kagome and Daku stepped away from Sesshomaru keen on watching, whatever this was, out of range.

Kagome could have sworn this kitsune was radiating hearts as he ran in slow motion.

She rubbed her eyes.

Daku moved her hand down from her face. "I see it too." He said.

Nuriel finally making it to Sesshomaru, who unfortunately with his slow now human reflexes didn't move in time.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare-" the rest of the sentence lost in the hug Nuriel gave him.

"I was so worried about you!" Nuriel exclaimed.

"I will end you." Sesshomaru growled out.

Nuriel backed away a bit from him still holding his shoulders. A smirk spreading across his face.

"You already would of if you could of." He said letting go and backing away as Sesshomaru ran his claws through were Nuriel's head use to be.

"So hostile." Nuriel said with a shrug. "I was just checking to see if you truly lost your powers."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"Really I never thought I would have gotten that far yokai or no yokai." Nuriel said.

Daku coughed as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to cover his laugh.

Kagome was turned with her back facing them. Shaking suspicions like dispersed laughter.

Meanwhile Miroku howled with laughter not far away.

"I have -gasp- seen something so funny in my -wheeze- life!" The monk managed to say.

Shippo was on the grass literally rolling around as his laughed.

Sango was giggling herself but managed to recover quickly.

Kagome finally recovered cleared her throat. "Well it's a good thing I decided we meet by the well rather at the town." She said. "However interesting it would have been to see others reactions to this, um, friend of yours." Kagome said gesturing to Nuriel.

"Ah yes, I apologize my lady." Nuriel said stepping up to Kagome and bowing. Smirking a bit when Daku tensed.

"I am Nuriel a kitsune as you probably guessed, from the same place Sesshomaru is from." He said.

Sesshomaru wasn't facing anyone and was trying desperately to recover from that situation his so-called friend put him through. Imagining all the ways he would hurt him when his yokai was back was helping.

"Oh, Sesshomaru these are my generals, Miroku and Sango." Kagome called out to him.

Sesshomaru turned, face an ice mask as if nothing of any sort could disrupt him. Let alone a 'hug', although a very much overzealous one...

Kagome smiled at his look of ice. She kinda felt bad for the guy.

Sesshomaru looked Miroku and Sango up and down. "We've met." He said eyes narrowing.

"Oh, don't be like that Sesshomaru!" Nuriel said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You should have heard by now why they were after you right?"

Sesshomaru carefully plunged his claws into Nuriel's hand as pinched his hand and threw it back at the owner.

An ice stare following said action.

"Ok jeez." Nuriel said backing off. The reason he was still alive after knowing Sesshomaru so long is knowing when you hit the line. And considering he probably leapt over it, he shouldn't push it. Letting Sesshomaru hurt him probably helped.

Turning away from Sesshomaru he spread his hands up wide. "So, shouldn't we head back to the village? The hotel has some great stew on the menu!" Nuriel said cheerfully.

Agreeing the group made their way back to the town.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"You got to be kidding me." Inuyasha muttered looking around the clearing. Which clearly held nothing but dirt.

"How the hell does a tree move!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration grabbing his hair and pulling.

He thought for sure Bokuseno would be easy to find of the three demons he needed to talk to. But noooo he had to have found a way to move as well.

Inuyasha hit his fist in the ground flaring his yokai as he did. This shouldn't be this complicated damn it!

"Oi there trying to give an old man a heart attack?" A voice above him called out.

A three-eyed cow landed next to Inuyasha his owner looking over the side at him.

"Totosai never thought I'd be relieved to see you." Inuyasha said standing up.

"How rude. And I came all this way to greet you!" The old man said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "If you answered your phone neither of us would have had to come out here."

"Hmm phone..." Totosai said scratching his chin. "Oh, you mean that little thing that keeps making these ringing noise?"

"Yes! I explained how it worked last time I was here!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Ah yes I believe my friend here ate it." Totosai said patting his cow.

Sure enough, a ring came out of the cows mouth along with its moo.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. How did his father have the patience for him?

"Ugh forget it, I need to speak with you, the tree and flea." Inuyasha said folding his arms. "I'd rather not have to explain this three times so where are the others?" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm not sure maybe you should call them?" Totosai replied.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. With gritted teeth he said " I already tried that, that's why I am here. Now do you know where they are or not?"

"They? Who's they? I don't know any 'they'." The old man said finger in his ear looking away.

Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "Gah!"

Not too far away he heard a low chuckle.

Looking in that direction he saw a veil of yokai shimmer and disappear into the ground. Reveling the great tree demon Bokuseno.

"Bokuseno!" Inuyasha called running over.

"Hello second son of the great dog general, how does the fair?" Bokuseno said.

"Fine, fine, but how the heck did you move a few yards?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head and looking back and forth between the spots.

Bokuseno had the air that if he could he would have shrugged. "Just something I have been testing."

"Right.." Inuyasha said looking at him suspiciously.

"And what is your reason for not answering my calls?" He asked.

Bokuseno reaches through his branches and brought out the phone and showed it to Inuyasha.

It read 'no service'.

How was that even possible it was a demon phone the things could go anywhere.

Looking at his own phone he saw the same no service. Odd, he checked everything before giving the tree the phone and tested it. How could it suddenly not work in the same spot?

Inuyasha looked back at the spot Bokuseno was previously. "You . . ." Inuyasha started to say walking back over to that spot and finding he instantly had service again. This damn tree did not just move a few yards to get out of having a working phone. Did he?!

Inuyasha squatted down rubbing his temples.

Bokuseno disrupted the yokai phone service in one area then moved to it.

He didn't know how the tree managed it but considering he was one of the oldest yokai still living he wouldn't put it past him.

Standing back up he shook it off and looked back at Totosai and Bokuseno.

"Ok now all we need is that-" before Inuyasha could finish a loud sucking noise rung out followed by a smack. He moved his hand from his cheek and bringing along the one responsible.

"Master Inuyasha good to taste, uh see you as always." Myoga said.

Tossing the flea onto Totosai's cow he straightened up and sized the three old yokai up.

"Listen there's an important reason I was told to seek you out." Inuyasha said.

"Eh?" Totosai said

"What is it master Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Bokuseno said.

Inuyasha looked at them each then sighed and looked away. "We got a problem, Sesshomaru and Nuriel are gone."

Shocked faces greeted him as he looked back at them.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"So what now?" Nuriel asked.

The group had finished eating and was now sitting around a table in the general's room in the inn.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well now that you have Sesshomaru on your side what do you plan on doing?" Nuriel asked.

"I will be helping Sesshomaru find the rest of his yokai." Kagome stated.

Miroku and Sango looked at her in shock.

Nuriel noticed that Daku looked annoyed, he must have already known.

"My Lady,-" Miroku started to say.

"I will not be talked out of this Miroku so don't waste your breath." Kagome said.

Miroku sighed defeated.

"We will come with you." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head. "I will need you to keep to your patrols. Now that this is settled there is no reason for you not to."

Miroku silently thought there was plenty of reasons not to but kept it to himself. Once Kagome was set on something there was no changing her mind.

"Miroku and Sango you will both go back on patrols, Daku and Shippo you will both be going back on information gathering and Sesshomaru I will be looking for the rest of his yokai." Kagome said.

"What about me?" Nuriel asked.

"Well I guess you could come with-" Kagome started to say before interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Absolutely not." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, jeez your still mad at me?" Nuriel asked rolling his eyes.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru was certainly not happy with his friend but that was not his reason he didn't want him coming.

"Well it would be useful if you went back to my palace." Kagome said. "You have insight on Sesshomaru's abilities and if any new developments happen you would be able to tell if it was related to the missing yokai."

Glancing over at Sesshomaru a moment Nuriel then nodded and agreed.

"Shippo Can you take him to the palace?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me Kagome!" Shippo said eager to please.

"Alright go get ready to leave then." Kagome said standing and stretching. "Since I didn't get much sleep I will catch up here then we can be on our way first thing in the morning." Kagome added to Sesshomaru.

The group dispersed to get ready

XxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel led Sesshomaru to his room where they both sat down at his small tea table.

Nuriel snapped his fingers putting a sound proof barrier over them.

"You going tell me the real reason you don't want me coming with you?" Nuriel asked.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. "I predicted correctly, the miko has asked you to go to her palace."

"Yes and how does that benefit you?" Nuriel asked.

"Besides being away from your annoyance?" Sesshomaru said. Eyeing him with some amusement.

Nuriel pouted. "Always so mean, I came half a millennium in the past to help you, you know."

Sesshomaru nodded in recognition. "That has not been over looked."

Nuriel smiled widely. "Alright so why do you need me to go to the palace?"

"Similar to why the miko wants you there. I want updates on where my yokai could be." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure, but I feel you have some other reason?" Nuriel pressed.

"Yes, certainly at the palace of the west there is scrolls and information you can find on helping us return home."

"Ah, good idea, and with my abilities I would be able to get the information without anyone knowing." Nuriel said "That is, if you feel it's best not to say where exactly we are from?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Until I've gotten a better feel for this Kagome I don't want anyone knowing where we are from."

"Yes, I felt the same, although I feel this group to be trust worthy it never hurts to be overly cautious." Nuriel said.

"Speaking of the future, how did you end up here?" Sesshomaru asked.

-Nuriel explained what had happened-

Sesshomaru felt a little relieved that on the other side of the well his father and brother were working on getting him home as well.

Nuriel snapped his fingers and the barrier fell. "Well you go on I'm going to get ready to leave."

Sesshomaru stood and left the room.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They really help motivate me! Also please forgive any grammar errors I have not been able to get ahold of my beta. Thanks for reading and for the great reviews!

AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome stretched and got up off her futon. Nothing like a good nights rest she thought. She got dressed and left her room to go get some breakfast.

"Lady Kagome."

"Ah, good morning Daku, I thought you would have left already." Kagome said stopping in front of him.

Daku explained as she was sleeping the rest of the group had decided to spend the night as well.

After a few moments he spoke again.

"Permission to speak freely?" Daku said eyes hard.

"Yes.." Kagome nodded glancing around to make sure no one else was around.

"You should not be going alone with him." Daku said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Daku I'm plenty capable of handling Sesshomaru."

Daku's eyes flashed and he slammed his hand beside her face and leaned over her.

Kagome looked at him eyes wide. "Daku what are you doing?"

"Kagome regardless of your power he will, if not already is, physically stronger than you. What would happen if you let your guard down?"

Kagomes eyes softened. "Daku I'll be fine."

Daku huffed. And whispered "You better be." He backed away and smiled darkly "or I'll skin that yokai alive, for you little sister."

Kagome grinned at him. "Whatever you say 'big brother' ."

Daku patted her head foundly and turned to leave. "You know how to reach me if you need me." He called over his shoulder.

Always looking after her it would it seem. Even if they weren't actually related by blood he had always treated her as a sibling and vise virsa.

Kagome shook her head and went to get breakfast.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After some well earned rest Sesshomaru left his room. Looking down the hall way he saw a scene, that he supposed, was not meant for him to see.

Daku had his hand on the wall leaning over Kagome.

Interesting. Sesshomaru thought as he watched the couple for a moment. Apparently Daku was more than just Kagome's servent and 'friend'.

Daku moved away and Sesshomaru saw him whispered something to Kagome.

Not wanting be a part of whatever that was Sesshomaru turned and left.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Not long after Sesshomaru had left the inn Daku caught up to him.

"Running off again?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. He supposed he should tell Daku he was just going to hunt for breakfast but this guy irked him.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru stated turning and proceeding towards the forest nearby.

Daku followed him out of the village.

"If you harm her in any way I will kill you in the most unpleasant way imaginable." Daku said glaring at the inu yokai.

Sesshomaru turned to Daku scowling.

"And I have a very vivid imagination." Daku added darkly.

"Your threat is noted, although not needed. I have no wish to harm your precious lady." Sesshomaru said glaring.

"And why should I believe you?" Daku asked.

"We are alias, I gave my word, I will not go back on a oath." Sesshomaru spat out at him. As if he would be so dishonorable as to hurt one of his alies.

Daku looked at him for a minute then nodded. "I trust you will not hurt her, physically at least." And that was probably the best he was going to get. Kagome wasn't stupid and the inu was practically a walking ice cube. Maybe he was over thinking things.

Sesshomaru eyebrow rose at Daku. Was he insinuating that ..?

"I have no interest in your Lady your worry is wasted." Sesshomaru replied.

Daku nodded. "See that it stays that way." He said as he sank into his shadow and disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Ok Shippo lead the way." Nuriel said as they left the village.

"This way! Try and keep up!" Shippo said with a smirk as he raced off.

Nuriel smiled and shook his head. It had been a while since he had been around young kits. This should be fun... with a chuckle to himself he sprinted after Shippo.

"Well, not even a goodbye." Miroku said watching the two run off.

Sango shrugged.

"Do you trust this Nuriel?" Daku asked walking up beside them.

Miroku nodded. "Although we have not known him long I believe him trust worthy, if not I would not have let Shippo go alone with him." Miroku said turning towards him. "Even though Shippo is plenty capable on his own."

Sango nodded "Yes I believe he's been mostly truthful with us, that being said we are going in the same direction and will keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I worry much more about Lord Kage then Nuriel." Miroku said. Looking Daku up and down he smirked. "Why are you so ragged, rough night?"

Daku scowled at him. Noting that no one was around he sighed and said. "Lady Kagome is being difficult as usual."

"You don't like that she's going to be alone with Sesshomaru." Miroku stated.

"No I don't, at this point I know lady Kagome could handle him if he decided to do something, but we have yet to find out how powerful he is with all of his yokai."

"And by something you mean hurt her?" Sango asked.

Miroku's smiled widdened. "Your worried he's going to make a move on her!"

Daku looked shocked as his dark cheeks darkening further at the suggestion.

Miroku laughed "Are you jealous?"

Daku growled low at him. "You know very well that I hold no such feelings for Lady Kagome and although I do not wish for her to... 'like' this stranger it is not my place to say anything."

Miroku winked at him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Sango rolled her eyes and started walking out of the village. "Miroku leave Daku alone and come on."

"Coming dearest Sango!" Miroku said jogging to catch up.

Daku watched them for a moment before turning and leaving in the opposite direction. It was time to resume his duties.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After Sesshomaru had eaten he waited outside the inn for Kagome. She was taking too long. The sooner they got started the sooner he could be back to normal and get out of this place.

"Ah, here you are." Kagome said stepping out of the inn.

Sesshomaru looked at her then the man behind her carrying some supplies for traveling.

"Is he to come with us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No of course not he's just bringing you the supplies we will need." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru rasied an eyebrow at her as the man stepped forward and held out a big pack to him.

Looking from the pack then to Kagome he scowled, so she expected him to carry this? He was not some pack mule!

He was about to say as much when he noticed her expression. And scented her worry. Fine whatever he wouldn't make a scene here. But soon as they were alone...

Sesshomaru took the pack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Let us go." Kagome said walking forward as Sesshomaru followed behind her.

He watched as everyone that they passed bowed at Kagome. She was Lady of the west. He should of expected it.

What was really odd was her change in demeanor. She was not the stubborn, loud girl he had traveled and spoke with the previous day. But a Lady, walking elegantly head held high.

She had a strong precence and he watched more than one villager look away in fear.

Once they were quite a ways out of the village Kagome stopped. She spread out her powers and looked around. Sighing in relief her shoulders sagged and she turned to Sesshomaru.

"I appreciate you caring the supplies without making a fuss." She said.

Sesshomaru half shrugged. It wasn't like the bag was that heavy. Even with just human strength it was not much of a hinderence.

"Here let me carry it now." Kagome said holding out her hand.

Sesshomaru scoffed "and what if someone sees you caring it?"

Kagome frowned.

Looking up at him she opened her mouth to retort when he spoke over her.

"Just take me to my yokai." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome shrugged and turned walking in what seemed to be a random direction. Sesshomaru followed her.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After walking for most the day, only resting shortly to eat, Kagome decide they would stop here for the night.

Sesshomaru glances around the thicker of trees. He supposed it was ok cover.

Dropping the bag at her feet he turned and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled after him.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Humph, fine! I'm not sharing any of my jerky with you then." She muttered. She grabbed the bag and laid out a sleeping mat and then sat on top of it.

It was... different traveling with him. When traveling she either had her friends she could talk to normally or servents that she could at least speak to some. But traveling with Sesshomaru was a new experience for her.

She spoke to him ever so often as they traveled but he rarely answered. Sometimes he'd grunt or look at her but that was about it.

She sighed this was going to take awhile and having only him to talk to was going to get boring fast. She'd needed to find a way to open him up. How she was going to do that, she had no idea.

Sesshomaru returned at sunset.

Kagome looked up from poking at the fire she made.

"Done with whatever you had to do?" Kagome asked sitting back and munching on some jerky.

Sesshomaru flicked some blood off his claws and sat across from her leaning against a tree. "Hnn." Was all he said.

Noticing the blood Kagome realized he had probably gone to hunt. She'd forgot about that. Daku always hunted for both of them and would inform her before hand. Obviously Mr. talkative would not of said anything.

"Well good night I guess" Kagome said stretching .

"Can you sense my yokai?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

Kagome frowned. "Not currently."

"Does that mean we have been traveling randomly?" Sesshomaru said with a frown.

"Well not completely random." She said.

At Sesshomaru's stare she elaborated. "Although I can't feel the yokai itself my intuition is pulling me in that direction." She nodded her head towards the right.

"So instinct basically" she added.

Sesshomaru nodded once, then closed his eyes. At least she wasn't just searching blindly. Surly a priestesse's instinct would help in this case.

Watching as he seemed to drift off to sleep Kagome sighed. She stretched out her hand and twisted her wrist to make a barrier around their camp. No reason for them to stay up and loose sleep when nothing could get past her barrier.

Laying down Kagome closed her eyes then went to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome slept deeply as she did she swore someone in her dream was calling for her.

"Miko!"

She rolled over trying to change the dream and to get that stupid voice to shut up and let her sleep.

"Woman get up right now!"

Kagome paused. No one she knew would have the odacidy to simply call her 'woman' surely no one in a dream either.

Kagome scrunched her eyes and opened them.

"Now that your awake maybe you can fix your damn barrier?!" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

Kagome sat up and nearly screamed as she was face to face with a gastly boar demon.

She quickly stood up and got her bearings.

She must of slept deeper than she thought.

They were surrounded by a pack of ravenous boar demons. And although her barrier was still in place the demons had begun breaking through. Hoves, tusks and even a few heads of the boars were protruding into the barrier.

"Either fix the barrier or help me kill them, I cannot take them all in my current state." Sesshomaru said trying not to pant with exertion. It was disgraceful he grimaced. He couldn't take on even these weaklings.

Kagome saw as she looked around that littered around their campsite was a vast mound of various body parts of the boars.

How on earth did she sleep through this.

As she was processing another boar rammed her barrier it's tusks nearly reaching her.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped forward and chopped its head off.

Kagome quickly snapped out of it and clapped her hands strengthen the barrier ten fold, as she did any boars that were too near were purified.

Sesshomaru flicked his sword down flinging blood from it. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm very sorry I'm not sure how..." Kagome stopped mid sentence as she swung around and looked at the back of the pack of boars.

There stood a boar much bigger then the rest, it's eyes held intelligentance. He was the leader no doubt. Not only that...

"That boar has some of your yokai!" Kagome exclaimed. His yokai must of been interfering with her reki hence why her barrier weakened.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the huge boar in the distance sizing him up. If it was just one on one and, he didn't just fight for twenty minutes, maybe he could beat him. Realistically though, he knew currently it was a risk.

"Can you take care of the boar pack?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. Instead of answering she asked. "If I take this barrier down can you defend yourself long enough for me to kill them?"

Sesshomaru scowled at her. "Of course."

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together. "Let's do this."

As her hands clapped together the barrier exploded outward killing a dozen boars. Running forward Kagome flung her arm to the side bring out a spear of reki.

Jumping forward she swiped across the air sending a creasent moon blast of reki towards the huge heard of boars ahead of her.

Sesshomaru eyes widened at the display and quickly followed her keeping the boars form circling and attacking her from behind.

Kagome jumped spun and twirled in the air as she killed dozens of boars with each swipe of her spear.

Sesshomaru jumped on top of a nearby boar slamming his sword through its eye then jumping to the next boar and repeating the process. He ran across ten boars quickly killing and catching up to Kagome.

"No bad." Kagome said as she stood by him looking at the next wave of demon boars

as they ran towards them.

"I could say the same to you." Sesshomaru replied.

"After this wave we should reach the leader." Kagome said flicking her wrist and making the spear disappear.

Sesshomaru nodded holding his sword at the ready.

Kagome brought her hands up and pulled back on a reki bow that had appeared.

"Be careful he is not like the rest of them." She warned. Drawing back her bow she shot an arrow of reki forward destroying the remaining boars, leaving only the leader.

The leader huffed and drew its head down ready to charge.

Kagome stretches out her bow and released another arrow as the boar ran at them.

The boar took a sudden turn just in time and disappeared into the trees.

"What the-" Kagome muttered turning around and flinging our her reki to find it.

"I can't sense it!" Kagome said turning around wildly.

Sesshomsru frowned and sniffed the air. With the smell of the boar nearly invisible to him he knew which part of his yokai the boar had gotten.

"This will be harder than first intcipated." He said.m with a frown.

"Yea it seems like it." Kagome said still spreading her senses out trying to find it. "Wait why do you say that?"

"The boar has gotten my stealth." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, shit." Kagome said.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

XxxxxxxxxxX

With barely a wisp of a scent warning him Sesshomaru quickly threw himself and Kagome to the side. A moment later the boar rammed right through where they were standing.

Thankfully the boar did not know how to use Sesshomaru's stealth to its fill potential. If it had, even Sesshomaru might not be able to smell him.

"So it has your steath." Kagome said dusting herself off and standing back up from where Sesshomaru has flung them. "Any ideas on how to get around that?"

Sesshomaru nose was active trying to re located the demon boar. "It doesn't know how to use my ability to it's full potential, hence why we are not dead right now." He answered.

"How so?" Kagome asked standing back to back with Sesshomaru as her eyes and reiki scoped out the area trying to find the boar.

"I can smell him." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned her head to look at him. "Well where is it then?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Unfortunately I can only smell him when he is a few yards from me."

Kagome sighed. Well it was something at least.

"To the left!" Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome sprang out of the way in different directions.

The boar snorted as it missed them again and eyed them. Turning to Sesshomaru it spoke. "Give me your yokai! I must have more of this power!" The beast said in a grueling voice.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the beast. "No."

Kagome waisted no time as the boar was distracted with Sesshomaru and charged the beast stabbing her spear into its hind leg.

The boar squealed and jumped clumsily back keeping both of them in view.

Blood pored out the boars leg splashing on the ground. Even if it had his stealth the boar couldn't keep them from follow its trail now.

"I will be taking back what is mine now." Sesshomaru said racing forward bringing his sword up.

Kagome raced with him and both stabbed the creature through its eyes. Sesshomaru's sword in one and Kagomes's spear in the other.

The boar let out a horrid scream then collapsed to the ground.

Going to pull their weapons out they paused when the boar grinned at them. "You may have killed me but He will be coming for you now." The boar laughed wetly as blood dripped down his face.

Sesshomaru growled and shoved his sword in to the hilt and twisted. The boar was silenced.

Kagome pulled out her spear and looked over the boar. What did it mean 'He' would come for them? Was it talking about Lord Kage? Or someone new. Another villain oh yippee she thought.

"Where in this skum is my yokai?" Sesshomaru asked examining around the boar.

Kagome looked at the boar and frowned." It seemed to have eaten it." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and sliced open the boars stomach and dug around till he found the ball of yokai.

"Wait a moment!" Kagome said quickly going forward and grabbing the ball with her kimono sleeve.

"What do you think you are doing miko." Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Last time you were out for five hours."

"That seems to be the repacution yes." Sesshomaru said.

"This is probably not a good spot to pass out don't you think?" Kagome said gesturing around to the dozens of dead boar demons. Soon scavengers demons would come to eat the feast.

"Hnn, fine." Sesshomaru said flicking his sword clean and walking around the boar.

Glancing at Kagomes bloody attire he grabbed their baggage and walked off.

Kagome quickly followed.

"There is a stream a not far from here I suggest you use it." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome bristled. "Yea well you're not so fresh either bucko!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at himself and felt his lip cruel in disgust. She wasn't wrong.

XxxxxxxxxX

"So Kagome seems nice." Nuriel said as he sat on a rock eating dinner.

Shippo frowned. "'Lady' Kagome." He said.

Nuriel took a bite of his meat, "ok fine 'lady' Kagome seems nice."

"Lady Kagome is the best!" Shippo said beaming.

Looking at the kit he found he wanted to know more about him.

"How did you become her helper? Seems like a odd job for one so young." Nuriel said.

"Well I met Kagome before she was a Lady." Shippo said taking a bite of meat. "Well offically any way."

"Before? Is she not an heir of the west?" Nuriel asked.

"Well yea but it's different with her, that's why she's so casual around us we knew her before." Shippo said. "Kagome is the heir of the west but when she was just a baby some stuff happened in the kingdom and the king sent her and her mom away so they could stay safe."

"Interesting." Nuriel said. "Mind telling me more?"

Shippo sat up puffing his chest out a little. "Sure im good at story telling! Promise!" He said with excitement.

Nuriel chuckled. "Well go on then."

"Ok well it all started about twenty years ago...

Xx-past-xX

A father looked down on his slumbering daughter. Tears threatened to fall as he gaze at her. He would not get to see her again for a very long time. If ever.

His wife hugged him tightly tears streaming down her face. "I will write to you." She said.

The king smiled down on his wife. "It's to risky my love."

The queens face turned determined . Then I will write and hold the letter until I can safty get them to you."

The king stroked her hair.

"I will write every important moment our dear Kagome will go through. It will be as if you didn't miss a thing!" His wife insisted.

The king wiped her tears away and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He said.

"Sire! It's time!" A guard said hurriedly bursting into the room.

The king hugged his wife and kissed his daughters forehead.

"Take this." The king said giving his wife a small bag. "Remember my love for you both always."

The queen nodded. "I will always love you!"

The queen and new princess were rushed out of the castle. Leaving the castle behind to start their new lives elsewhere.

Xx-present-xX

"Wait why did they have to leave? That's so sad!" Nuriel said.

"I'm getting to that! Shh!" Shippo said.

Xx-past-xX

The king smiled as he watched the carriage leave. Turning he went to meet his unwelcome guests. The reason he had to send off his family.

His family had a pact with a demon tribe that lived on there lands. They were not to hunt in their lands and for that they would leave them be.

But recent years the demons had become restless and started asking for more than just mutual peace.

Reaching the thrown room he sat on his thrown waiting for the demons to arrive.

Bursting through the door the demon leader stepped forth.

"I've come to congratulations you in your new heir!" The demon said. "My king." He added full of sarcasm.

The kings face distorted in pain. "There is no cause for celebration. My wife has died in child birth and my child soon after." The king said.

"Oh how unfortunate." The demon scratched his scaly chin looking the king over. "Well my heir is growing and healthy. In a few decades I'm sure he'll over pass me and take the thrown!" The demon chucked.

He smirked at the king.

"Or instead of my thrown he could take yours? Since you do not have an heir or means to make a new one."

"That will never happen." The king vowed. "Now leave and let me morn in peace!"

The demon left and the king knew that he had done the right thing.

With his wife and daughter safe. The king surmised the demon would of killed his wife and daughter had they been here.

One day the king could reunite with his daughter and have her take the thrown. She would get rid of that demon.

The king had a plan you see to keep his kingdom safe.

His daughter born only a few weeks ago had already shown signs of miko heritage. She would train as a miko and defat the demons and take her thrown.

Xx-present-xX

"Wow." Nuriel said after Shippo had finished the story.

"Yup! While Kagome was away she grew up as a normal kid. Well mostly, she had to take lessons on how to be a lady secretly and also train a lot to be a miko.

"So she defeated the demons?"

"Yup! All that opposed her she turned to dust!"

"Wow she must be strong," Nuriel said.

"The strongest! She even saved me from those demons! If it wasn't for her, I'd be gone like.. like my parents." Shippo said looking down.

Ah now it made sense. Nuriel suspected something wasn't quite right with the fox kit. Most that young stayed fairly close to their parents. Shippo having a job to travel frequently by himself was not a usual thing for kitsune.

Nuriel didn't say anything for a moment as he looked at the kit. Slowly he got up and sat down next to him. Ruffling Shippo's hair. "Well I'm glad you have Lady Kagome then." He said.

Shippo sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Yea! She's great!"

Nuriel smiled at him. "So what kind of fox magic can you do? Can you show me?" He asked.

Shippo perked up. "I can do all kinds of stuff!"

Nuriel grinned as Shippo talked on and demonstrated his various skills. It was kind of nice having the kid around he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Finally!" Kagome said running forward towards the stream.

It seemed like they had been walking forever, and the blood and guts on her had dried.

Kagome hurriedly dipped her arms in the water scrubbing them clean then her face.

What she really could use was a full on bath she thought. Maybe Sesshomaru would give her some privacy? She turned to look at the demon lord but he wasn't there.

What was there was there was a pile of clothes.

Kagome stared at the pile of Sesshomaru's clothes. What on earth?

She looked to the right when a splash of water alerted her.

Sesshomaru's face and torso amerged from the water. Moving his hair out his face he open his eyes to lock eyes with Kagome's.

He smirked at her blush. "Like what you see miko?"

"What?! No! Ugh!" Kagome exclaimed turning around and marching down the stream.

"I'm taking a bath further down you better stay away!" Kagome called as she grabbed her backpack.

Sesshomaru watched her leave then finished bathing.

Once finished he scrubbed his clothes and set them aside to dry.

He leaned up against tree idely waiting for Kagome to return.

XxxX

Refreshed from her bath Kagome walk back into camp. Spotting Sesshomaru blood rushes to her cheeks. He only had his undergarments on. The rest of his clothes hanging on a branch to dry.

Opening his eyes Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome.

Standing up he walked over to her and reached his hand out to her.

With every step closer Kagomd felt her face redding further. What was with him? Had he no sense of modesty at all?

Kagome looked down at his hand then up to him. "What...?"

"My yokai, give it to me." Sesshomaru said. Noting her expression change.

"Oh right." Kagome said.

"Disappointed I didn't ask for something else?" Sesshomaru asked noting her blush.

Kagome bristled. "No!"

Kagome swung her back pack down and dug around picking up the cloth covered yokai.

"Here." Kagome said shoving his yokai into his hand not looking at him.

Sesshomaru hmmed and nodded to her turning to go back and lean up against the tree.

Once settled he looked over at Kagome.

She nodded to him as she put a barrier around their camp.

"Make sure this time your barrier doesn't fail. I won't be able to save you if it does." Sesshomaru said taking off the cloth and grasping the ball of yokai.

"I will! Kagome said but noticed he had already passed out. "Jerk." She added.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry I know this is a bit shorter than I usually do but I wanted to at least put up something since it's been so long. I haven't been doing well sorry it took so long! I'm doing some what better now so hopefully i can get back on the once a month update again. Thank you so much for all your support it really helps me too keep going.


End file.
